Te protegeré
by NaomyRO22
Summary: AU/One-shot/ "Sabes que siempre cuidare de ti aun así me cueste la vida"


**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

En mi perfil, en la sección de recomendaciones, deje un link con el titulo de este One-shot, son algunas canciones que escuchaba cuando estuve escribiendo el fic, siento que tal vez los sumergirá un poco mas en la historia.

Sin mas que decir por el momento, disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

" _ **Te protegeré"**_

 _-¿Sabes que siempre te protegeré…?-Dijo con su voz ronca, aferrándose con desesperación al pequeño cuerpo de su amada._

 _La cobriza hundió más su rostro al pecho del rubio, presiono con fuerza sus ojos en un vano intento por detener las lágrimas y dio un débil asentimiento._

 _En el rostro del ojimiel se formó una débil sonrisa, agacho un poco su cabeza hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de su chica, aspiro hondo el embriagador aroma de esta y una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la sujeto con mayor fuerza de la cintura obligándola a acercarse aún más a su cuerpo y con gran cariño le acariciaba la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de la pecosa._

 _-Siempre cuidare de ti-Dijo con la voz temblorosa-, sea donde sea que este…-Aun cuando esto no fue una pregunta, Anna asintió._

 _-Te amo Anna…-Declaro al borde de las lágrimas y si aún era posible acercó más a la chica a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, aroma, el débil latir de su corazón. Respiro profundo y con la mayor delicadeza posible deposito un beso en la cabeza de la cobriza, que al instante lo abrazo como si su vida dependerá de ello._

 _Anna quería responderle, decirle cuanto lo amaba, corresponder a sus dulces palabras pero simplemente su boca no emitía ningún sonido que no fuera su llanto. Aun cuando no escucho alguna respuesta de la chica sabía que su amor era bien correspondido, así que solo siguió abrazándola trasmitiéndole cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la amaba, cuanto la extrañaría._

 _En un momento dado las palabras sobraron, permanecieron en silencio, en todo el lugar solo se escuchaba el débil llanto de la oji-azul y se aferraban al cuerpo del otro._

 _Kristoff la sujeto del mentón, obligándola a levantar sus rostro, sintiendo un terrible dolor en su pecho al ver los ojos hinchados y rojizos de su novia, sintió un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole hablar, relamió sus labios y aclaro su garganta pero aun así las palabras no salían de su boca, sus ojos se aguadaron más y con lentitud se acercó a los rosados labios de Anna, uniéndolos con delicadeza, saboreándolos como si fuera la última vez que pudiera probarlos._

 _La cobriza le correspondió con la misma intensidad que este le daba, lo rodio del cuello con sus brazos, poco a poco cerro sus ojos disfrutando cada segundo el contacto con su rubio, que la sujeto de la nuca, intensificando aún más el beso, sus labios apenas se separaban un milímetro para tomar un poco de aire._

 _Sintió un sabor salado en sus labios y comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado. Intento abrir los ojos pero le era más que imposible, el peso aumentaba y el contacto con los labios de su amado empezó a desapareces poco a poco, un frio terrible la comenzó a invadir, unos muy débiles e incomprensibles murmullos se escuchaban._

 _Y el peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo disminuía,_ con dificultada se obligó a abrir sus ojos, parpadeo barias veces y aun así las imágenes eran confusas, el ruido a su alrededor difuso, su cuerpo le dolía, como si un tráele le hubiese pasado por encima y solo estaba segura de algo que el cielo se veía enigmático, apenas y había unas cuantas diminutas estrellas, la luz de la luna era opacada por las densas nubes y alguno copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.

No se podía mover por más que lo intentaba, con torpeza miro a su alrededor, todo se miraba demasiado grande, posiblemente porque estaba recostada en el suelo, se sentía atontada, no comprendía que hacía recostada en el helado asfalto, rodeada por un tumulto de gente que se miraba ¿aterrada?, ¿preocupada, tal vez?, simplemente no entendía sus mirada y mucho menos porque estaba ahí.

Se suponía que estaba en una tranquila caminata nocturna con su prometido, charlando de cosas triviales y disfrutando de una deliciosa crepa de nutella, _ella le extendió el delicioso postre para que le diera un mordisco y juguetona lo retiro antes que este pudiera probarlo, rio infantilmente y le saco la lengua al oji-miel que hizo un mohín._

 _Provocándolo le volvió a extender la crepa, este ya no caería y se resistió a intentar probarlo, la cobriza le aseguro que no aria nada para impedirlo, sin creerle la miro directo a los ojos, arqueando la ceja y con los brazos cruzados._

 _Anna le sonrió ampliamente y le acercó mas la deliciosa crepa, lo miro con ojitos de gato con botas, Kristoff desvió su mirada y cubrió su rostro con su mano, ere imposible resistirse a la petición de su traviesa prometida._

 _Dudoso la miro y después a la crepa, nuevamente la miro y noto que en la comisura de su baca tenía chocolate, sonrió de medio lado y con lentitud se acercó al postre, saco sus manos de las bolsa de su sudadera y en un ágil movimiento la sujeto de la cintura, impidiéndole que se alejara y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, después en su diminuta, algo roja y fría nariz bañada por tenues pecas._

 _Tomándola por sorpresa, solo se quedó paralizada disfrutando de los mimos de su amor, importándole muy poco que la gente que pasaba se les quedara viendo, lo que más la sorprendió fue sentir el húmedo y cálido contacto de la lengua del rubio en la comisura de sus labios, abrió grande los ojos y se ruborizo por completo._

 _Rio por lo bajo el rubio, adoraba cada reacción de su amada y aún más que el fuera el culpable de ello, jamás había sido tan afectuoso y mucho menos demostrar sus sentimientos en público pero estando con la cobriza le importaba muy poco, había cambiado muchos aspectos en él, desde que la conoció y no porque ella se lo pidiera, simplemente porque quería verla siempre feliz, protegerla y alejas todo dolor y sufrimiento que habían tenido que vivir antes de conocerse._

 _Lo que la saco de su transe fue escuchar la mal disimulada carcajada de su prometido, llevo una de sus manos a su cintura y de dos rápidas mordidas termino el resto de la crepa, limpio tal cual niño chiquito su baca con el dorso de su mano enguantada._

 _El rubio se dobló, agarrando su estómago en un intento por parar su risa, cerro con fuerza sus ojos y no se dio cuenta de la bola de nieve que iba directo a él, en ese preciso momento se enderezo y el helado proyectil le dio en el rostro, al instante paro de reír e hizo un gesto de falsa molestia, después sonrió malicioso y se agacho para tomar un poco de nieve y comprimirla en una bolita, cuando se levantó recibió otra bola de nieve en el rostro provocando que soltara su reciente arma, sacudió su cabeza para quitar los rastros de la nieve, reacomodo su gorro y grito juguetonamente el nombre de su amada, que reía traviesa y se echó a correr, seguida muy de cercas por el rubio._

 _Corrió, corrió y después de unos segundos disminuyo su velocidad, escucho algunos gritos inentendibles, el rechinar de neumáticos contar la nieve, después algo pesado que se abalanzo a ella, un increíble dolor comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo y después nada._

Oscuridad era lo único que recordaba claramente-¿Es…estas, bien?-Dijo con dificultada una débil voz masculina, que reconoció al instante, aun cuando su instinto le decía que girara en dirección de la voz, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus órdenes, sentía un terrible mareo, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y sabía que pronto volvería a caer en la inconciencia.

Forzándose a mantener más tiempo abiertos los ojos dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, notando que su amado estaba a un lado de ella, tenía muchos rapones y cortadas en su rostro, una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de su cabeza y su respiración era apenas notoria. Aun ate su deplorable estado, la seguía abrazando protectoramente.

-Kristoff…-Dijo en un susurro aterrado, torpemente levanto su mano para ponerla sobre la del rubio y al cumplir esta simple tarea, cerro sus ojos, cayendo en un profundo abismo de oscuridad.

 _ **~0~**_

Con una profunda dificultad y lentitud abrió los ojos, el lugar era demasiado blanco e iluminado, su respiración era débil y su mirada estaba desorientada, con cansancio dejo caer su cabeza a un lado, abrió grande los ojos al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

-Demonios, lo perdemos…-Dijo el sujeto con uniforme de paramédico, tomo las paletas y le dio una descarga en el desnudo pecho del fornido rubio, reviso sus signos y nada, nuevamente le dio una descarga y nada.

-Kristoff…Kristoff…-Hizo un intento por levantarse pero era más que imposible, estaba sedada y su cuerpo no le respondía como debía ser, las lagrima brotaron de sus ojos, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada, solo quedarse viendo como el amor de su vida se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte-Kristoff…-Intento quitarse el oxígeno y correr con su rubio que no debería estar a más de dos metros de distancia de ella y aun así lo sentía tan lejos.

Quería gritar, patalear, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, abrazarlo y jamás soltarlo, pero no, solo se quedó mirando, como el paramédico se deshacía por hacer lo posible para traerlo de vuelta.

 _ **~0~**_

Lentamente abrió los ojos, que se veían vacío, sin vida, sin ese brillo jovial que la caracterizaba, estaba pálida y su cara demacrada denotaba cansancio, parpadeo con lentitud y examino su alrededor, frente a ella pegado en lo alto de la pared estaba un pantalla, la cual estaba apagada, la habitación estaba completamente pintada de blanco, la ventana estaba ligeramente abierta, había un sofá, a cada lado de la cama había una mesita y una silla de un lado.

Miro su mano, su dedo índice estaba conectado a un aparatejo que no dejaba de sonar, indicando los latidos de su corazón y también tenía en el dorso de su mano la intravenosa del suero, con brusquedad se quitó la mascarilla que le proveía oxígeno y con torpeza se sentó al bode de la cama, sus ojos se aguadaron, más ninguna lagrima salió, se quedó mirando a la nada y los recuerdos la comenzaron a invadir, desde como conoció al rubí, como le propuso matrimonio, cada salido, platica, cada momento que vivieron juntos hasta el momento del accidente y el vago recuerdo que tenía cuando estaban en la ambulancia.

Se quitó el aparato que tenía en su dedo y de inmediato la maquina solo emitió un "Biii…", se puso de pie apoyándose de la percha que sostenía el suero, sus piernas temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde dio un diminuto paso seguido de otro y otro, con un solo propósito en mente encontrar a su prometido en ese enorme hospital.

Las lágrimas le dificultaban la vista y ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, pero sus piernas flaquearon y termino cayendo de cara al esterilizado piso, empuño sus mano y golpeo con fuerza el azulejo, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran, hizo un intento por ponerse de pie pero solo logro darse otro golpe más, jamás se había rendido en lo que se proponía y no comenzaría a hacerlo, así que intento nuevamente ponerse de pie, se arrodillo y se apoyó con sus manos, respiro profundo e intento calmar su llanto, pero le era imposible.

Lentamente se ponía de pie apoyándose con la percha del suero, intento dar un paso y resbalo nuevamente, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este jamás llego.

La puerta se abrió y una alterada platinada entro lo más rápido posible, sujetando con fuerza a su pequeña hermana-Anna, ¿pero qué haces?-Dijo más preocupada en lugar de que si fuera una reprimenda.-Anna estas débil y estoy segura que los sedantes aun te siguen afec…

-¿Donde esta Kristoff?-Pregunto con frialdad, sin atreverse a ver a su hermana.

Elsa la sujeto con fuerza y poco a poco descendieron hasta quedar casi sentadas en el suelo- Anna…-Paso saliva amargamente- Es mejor que descanse un poco…-Declaro tristemente.

-¿DÓNDE ESTA?-Demando con furia la menor, levantando su rostro y encarando a la platinada, las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla y terminaban en el suelo.

La mayor podía notar y sentir el dolor de su pequeña hermana,- Anna, por favor…-Intento suplicarle, realmente le dolía verla en ese estado.

-Elsa, solo…-Decía entre sollozos, aferrándose con desesperación a los brazos de su hermana-Dime la verdad… -Suplico aun cuando no quería escuchar la cruda realidad, pero y también tenía una ilusa y pequeña esperanza de que le digiera que estaba bien, herido, pero bien.

-Anna…-Desvió su mirada- tienes que seguir adelante…-Con cada palabra que decía la platinada las lágrimas se hacían más intensas en la menor-Kristoff…

 _Se suponía que solo la pareja saldría por un rato, la habían invitado pero se negó ya que tenía trabajo que terminar, sabía que los tortolos se entretenían pero ya habían tardado más de lo usual y hasta Sven, la fiel mascota de su cuñado, que le pidió que cuidara, se mostró inquieto._

 _Preocupada les marco a ambos y ninguno le respondía, ya sus nervios estaban alterados y tenía un mal presentimiento, tomo sus llaves y salió con Sven lo más rápido posible del departamento._

 _Su sorpresa fue encontrar un terrible accidente a no más de seis cuadras de su hogar, cercas de un parque que frecuentaba la pareja._

 _Un tumulto de gente estaba alrededor del accidente, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago y como poco a poco se le dificultaba tomar aire, temerosa se abrió camino entre la gente ignorando los insultos que le decían._

 _Abrió grande los ojos y cubrió su boca, reprimiendo un grito, simplemente no podía creer la escena. No podía ver bien los rostros, pero ella sabía que se trataba de su hermana y cuñado._

 _-Pobre tipo, perdió el control… -Dijo un joven espectador, Elsa salió de su aturdimiento y presto atención a la conversación._

 _-Ni que lo digas, pero Woow ese rubio sí que está loco…-Respondido otro._

 _-Si mira que lanzarse así y solo para proteger a esa chica…-Dijo el chico con notaria sorpresa._

 _La platinada sorprendida dirigió su vista al accidente e inevitablemente las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos._

Paso saliva- él te protegió… -Ni ella mima sabia como decirle esas crueles palabras, que ni siquiera aun ella asimilaba.

-NO…-Se alejó de su hermana con brusquedad y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-Anna, por favor…

-NO, no…-Se negaba rotundamente entre lágrimas.

-Él…-Era difícil decirle, entendía que sería aún más difícil asimilarlo, intento sujetarlo de los hombros pero la menor se negó alejándose.

-Noo, no…-Se abrazó a sí misma y agacho la mirada dejando que las lágrimas salieran sin parar.

La platinada desvió su mirada y contuvo las lágrimas, le dolía haber perdido a su cuñado pero temía aún más perder también a su hermana, empuño sus manos y presiono fuerte su quijada-Tienes que ser fuerte…-La sujeto de los hombros y la obligo a mirarla.

-No…no-Seguía negándose entre el llanto.

-Anna…-Simplemente ya no sabía ni que decir, no quería perderla pero tampoco podía obligarla a superar ese dolor tan rápido, tenía que ser paciente y apoyarla, respiro hondo y aun cuando la menor quería alejarse no la soltó y la abrazo fuertemente, la menor se removía y golpeaba el pecho de su hermana en un intento por liberarse, pero la platinada no sedería, con su mirada firme la abrazo con mayor fuerza, soportando los golpes y uno que otro insulto, estaba segura que eso no se comparaba en nada al dolor que estaba sintiendo su hermana y sea como sea esos golpes serian pasajeros y rápidamente sanaría.

Pero las heridas de la cobriza no sabía cuánto duraría o si algún día podrían sanar. Al cabo de unos minutos los golpes y resistencia fue disminuyendo, sin dejar de llorar correspondiendo el cálido abrazo que su hermana le ofrecía-No…no…-Decía con profunda tristeza, Elsa solo seguía abarcándola en completo silencio, dejando que se desahogara -Nooo…aahh…-Gritos entre cortado por el llanto, era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación.

 _ **Fin…**_

* * *

Ya se que dirán... _"Oh, pero mira que descaro, te desapareces por barios meses y en lugar de traer alguna actualización es un nuevo Fic y trágico..."_

Je, pues bueno la verdad esto reciente se me ocurrió, la idea surgido en la noche y debo decir que lo termine en la madrugada, pero apenas lo termine de corregir.

Me senté frente a mi pc y dije, escribo un sinfín de historias pero ninguna esta concluida, ¿Pero que pasa con migo?, así que me propuse escribir algo y terminarlo de inmediato, si no podía hacerlo simplemente, escribir no es lo mio y me retiraría definitivamente.

Pero lo logre, je así que aun tendrán que leer un poco mas de mi por un tiempo y que mejor regreso a Fanfiction que algo trágico. ¿aun tengo el toque?

¿Que les pareció?, ¿quejas?, ¿dudas? ¿sugerencias?, una buena critica siempre es constructiva.

Gracias o todos aquellos, que se toman el tiempo de leer todo lo que publico y tenerme paciencia.

 _ **NaomyRO22** OffLine_

P.D: LAs actualizaciones aun pude que tarden, saben que siempre soy irregular en las publicaciones, pero todo sea para traerles una decente lectura.


End file.
